The present invention relates of an arrangement for disintegrating substances, preferably from the vegetable and animal kingdoms such as fruits, vegetables, corn and meat products.
The object of the present invention is therefore to achieve an arrangement of the type mentioned above, that is suitable as a compost device for disintegration of fruit, potatoes etc. when predetermined bit sizes are desired.